Truth Be Told
by OhLexLuthor
Summary: With Clark and Lanas relationship reaching it's 4th month, Clark gets suspicious and notices that another man was in Lanas room. He doesn't want to confront her right away, because he loves her and doesn't want to lose her. But Chloe is excited right away
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time making one of these.. So if it's not that good, sorry I wasted your time. I would really like your feedback so I know if I should make more Chapters or just forget the whole thing. Thanks for your time. **_By the way, the person Lana is with in it, I don't like.. So anyone who says eww I don't like them, sorry I don't either I just wrote a story. _THANKS!

**Chapter 1**

Clark decides that he is going to go visit Lana at her dorm at Metropolis University, hoping that he will have a little time by themselves. It's a long drive and he wishes he could just super-speed there, but Lana would be suspicious.

It's almost been 4 months since they've been together, and it's been the best 4 months of his life. Since the meteor shower hit, there have been mixed feelings, good things will happen, and bad things will happen. Lana finally loving him, Clark finally finding out that one of his good friends know his secret. But there has been many bad things, Lex and him have begun falling farther apart everyday, Jor-el has said that someone he truly loves, will die. Clark has been thinking about everything going on in his life, and the one good thing that he keeps coming back to is Lana.

Clark finally arrives after a long drive of thinking. Super-speeding up to Lana's dorm. He knocks, but no one answers. The door is locked, but he can hear people whispering in there with his super-hearing. It sounds like Lana.. And another guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark keeps knocking and knocking. "Lana! I know you're in there." says Clark. Finally Lana opens the door, looking sleepy. "Clark, Im sorry," said Lana, "I was still sleeping." Clark knowing that she was lying went right into her room and was looking under the bed and in the closets. "What are you doing? Why are you so paranoid?" says Lana annoyed. "Lana.. I just have a feeling that there was someone else in here." Clark says. With Lana just standing there looking confused and mad, Clark notices that something is lying in Chloe's bed. "So where's Chloe?" Clark asks suspiciously. Lana quickly replies, "I think she had to work early at the daily planet." Clark didn't want to see what was under the covers, it could ruin the best part of his life.. But he was also curious, and angry that Lana could cheat on him. Clark decides to use his x-ray vision and sees that he was right, another man lying in Chloe's clothes cover bed to try to cover it up. Clark sadly said that he was going to go visit Chloe.

He had no idea what to do, tell Lana right away that he knew what was going on? Or blow it off and go visit Chloe. He called Chloe's cell phone and Chloe knew right away that something was wrong by the sound of his voice. Clark was headed to the Daily Planet.

Chapter 3 will come soon if people like it.. But otherwise no more chapters, so leave your feedback, It's my first time writing one of these so I want to know how I did


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe is excited to get to see Clark. She still has feelings for him and wishes that Lana and him weren't together. She's glad to see Clark happy, and she likes Lana, but she just wishes that it could be her that he smiles about and is happy about constantly.

After waiting for 15 minutes Clark finally arrives and Chloe is instantly happy. The biggest smile comes on her face every time that he steps into the same room as her. She gets butterflies in her stomach every time that she thinks about him.

Chloe: Hey Clark! Is something wrong?

Clark: Chloe, I really need to talk to you. Can you take a break or something?

Chloe: Well I get lunch break in about 10 minutes.. If you just want to wait a little while.

Clark: Okay, Im just going to go down to the lobby and get something to drink.

Chloe knows that it's something wrong with him and Lana. He told her that he was going to visit Lana and she hoped and wished that something would go wrong and that he would come to her. Her wish came true as she soon found out and was feeling weird that she was feeling all these feelings of wanting them to break up.

Chloe: Okay, sorry Clark for the wait. Do you wanna go to the café downtown?

Clark: Yeah, that sounds good. I really need to talk to you.

On the drive to the little Café they didn't say a single word to each other, just listened to the radio. Chloe's favorite song by Remy Zero was on and Chloe remembered how in high school Clark requested that song at a dance for her. She never felt so happy when all those good memories of them came back. They each order a coffee and sit down in one of the back tables.

Clark: Thanks Chloe, it means a lot to me.

Chloe: No problem Clark, that's what friends are for.

Clark: Well ok.. I might as well just say it right away. I went to visit Lana and well, she didn't answer the door right away and when she finally did I used my x-ray vision and saw that there was someone under the covers of your bed...

Chloe: Wait.. In _my_ bed?

Clark: Yeah, anyways I was wondering if you had someone over, or if she had someone over.

Chloe: Well I didn't but she said that she was going to have a guy friend over, she didn't say who, but she's been spending a lot of time with him. She said that you knew about him and he was just a friend.

Clark: Well a couple days ago I called and a guy answered and I could her Lana saying "Come back to bed." Then they hung up right away.

Chloe: I'm so sorry Clark, I can try to find out who it is.

Clark says thanks and they chat for a little while longer until they finish their coffee and Chloe has to return back to work. Chloe was so excited. She knew that this would end them for sure and that they could be closer and she wouldn't have to worry about him always talking to Lana, because he could never forgive her if she cheated on him. Clark and Chloe hug and say that they will call each other if they find out any more. Chloe hurries back into The Daily Planet and starts working again, the most excited she's been at work since she's got the job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The whole ride back to Smallville, Clark is thinking of Lana and who she could've been with. He loves her so much and just can't believe that she could actually do something like that to him. He wonders how long he can keep from telling her that he knows about it. Trying to think of who she could have been with, and trying to think of any signs that she showed, he loses control of his truck and almost crashes into another car. Deciding to concentrate on driving, he gets to his home and talks to his dad.

Jonathan: Hey Clark can you help me with this hay?

Clark: Yeah, sure. Can we talk too? I have some stuff on my mind and I need someone to talk to.

Jonathan: Yeah what's the matter?

Clark: Well when I went to go visit Lana there was someone in her room.. And I think it was another man.

Jonathan: Then you should talk to her about it and just confront her about it so you know if you need to get out of the relationship.

Clark: See that's the problem. I want to be with her so badly that I just can't deal with it if it's true. I want us to be together.

Jonathan: If it is another man, then you need to talk to her about it because that will just ruin your relationship, you guys will become farther apart as the days go by.

After Clark and Jonathan talk for awhile Clark decides that he will try to call Lana, but not accuse her of anything right away.

Lana: Hello?

Clark: Hey Lana, its Clark.

Lana: I know its you silly. What are you doing?

Clark: Well I was wondering if I could come visit you tomorrow, I ended up being a little busy and that's why I ran off so quick.

Lana: Umm.. Well I have class all day, but if you want to come over at night then that's fine.

Clark: Okay! Sounds good, I'll be over around 7 o'clock or so.

Lana: Ok well I gotta go I'll uh see you tomorrow.

(Voice in the background:) Lana hurry up I gotta leave soon.

Clark: Wait Lana!

Clark could hear Lana saying be quiet in the background then hanging up. He knew that Lana and the mysterious man we're in a relationship. Clark decided that maybe he would go talk to Lex. They we're still not friends anymore, but they would still talk to each other every once in awhile. But when he arrived at the Luthor Mansion Lex wasn't there. He asked the guards where he was but they just said that he was out on a business trip and that he would be back tomorrow.

He only had one more person that he could talk to. Chloe. He didn't want to bother her again, twice in one day but they became even better friends with her since he found out that she knew his secret.

Chloe: Hey Clark!

Clark: Hey Chloe.

Chloe: What's wrong this time?

Clark: I called Lana and well, there was a man in the background again. He said that he had to leave soon, and I know that you can't go back to your dorm right away but...

Chloe: Actually I'm walking up the steps right now.

Clark: Really? Well have you seen any guys come down the stairs yet?

Chloe: Nope I'm the only one in here right now.

Clark: Well is it okay if we just stay on the phone until you get to your dorm, I really want to know if she's in another relationship.

Chloe: Yeah it's fine.

Chloe was excited as usual. How could she let down an offer to talk to Clark longer? She wanted there to be another man in their dorm so bad when she arrives up there. She felt bad for Clark, but she knew that she could comfort him. She got all the way to her door, still on the phone with Clark. She put her ear on the door, and the voice sounded familiar. She couldn't believe it.. Was it actually who she thought it was? She put her key in the door as silently as she could and swung open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Chloe saw who it was, she couldn't believe who it was. How could Lana do this to Clark? She felt even worse for him now because he actually knows who this guy is. The only person Clark wouldn't want Lana with. Chloe quickly hung up the phone and just stared in amazement.

Lana: Uh Chloe I can explain just don't say anything to Clark.

Chloe: How could you do this to him?

Lana: Well I was planning to break it off with him tonight when he comes over.

Chloe: Lana, the one guy Clark wouldn't want you to be with, and you just go ahead and break his heart.

Lana: I didn't want to say anything, at least right away.

Chloe hurries out of the room and leans against the door. She stays there awhile trying to listen on what they say, but she can only hear the last thing.

Lana: I'll call you tonight after Clark comes by, I'll meet you at the Hotel down the road.

The door opens and Chloe falls into him. When he goes down the elevator, she goes down the stairs and plans on following him. She wants to call Clark and tell him not to even bother going to Lana's, because she will just break his heart. But then she thinks and this is it. It's her time to be with Clark. When she gets to the parking lot he's already in his silver Porsche. She still can't believe her eyes. She has to check the license plate just to make sure she's not seeing things. But it was still as it seemed, it was Clark's enemy, Lex Luthor.

Clark arrives at Lana's dorm and is nervous because he decided that he would confront her on what was going on. While Lana was thinking about what she was going to say to him. She didn't ever think that Lex would actually want to be with her. It happened all so fast she thought, but it was perfect.

Clark: Okay Clark, you can do this.

Clark goes up the elevator, and reaches her floor. He wants to turn back, but walks out of the elevator and stands at her door. He finally knocks on the door, and there she was. Standing in the doorway as happy as she looked when they first started dating, while he was almost in tears.

Lana: Hi, come in.

Clark: Lana I need to say this right away..

Lana: Clark let me say something before you do. Im really really sorry Clark, but I've been seeing another guy lately.

Clark: How could you Lana? I thought we loved each other, and you go off and do this while I'm faithful to you.

Lana: Well it happened so fast and I thought that it was right, it felt right, and is right. That's why we need to break up.

Clark: I can't believe you Lana.

Clark hurried out of the dorm, not wanting to know who it was. He called Chloe and asked to meet her at a park by her dorm. Chloe immediately left and was actually there before Clark. Clark slowly just walked to the park, thinking that Chloe would take awhile. When he arrived Chloe smiled but saw Clark looked sad.

Chloe and Clark talked for an hour and it seemed like they were closer already. Unexpectedly, Clark held Chloe in his arms and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but it was satisfying. Chloe went to kiss back, but stopped and realized that he was grieving and this wasn't the time.

Chloe: Clark wait. I need to tell you who was in there with Lana.

Clark: Wait Chloe you knew! Why didn't you tell me right away?

Chloe: Well I didn't want you to be even more mad, because it's someone you actually know.

Clark: Just tell me.

Chloe: Let me give you hints, and im pretty sure that you'll guess it right away. You used to be friends with him, he's a rich, bald guy...

Clark: LEX! You're not serious right? It couldn't have been him.

But Clark remembered how when he went to go talk to Lex that he was gone. Away in Metropolis. Clark didn't want to believe it. He began to cry and Chloe held him in her arms like a real friend would. She kissed his head and tried to comfort him. She didn't want him to hurt Lex, or Lana. She just wanted to be with him.

Lana called Lex and she went to go meet him at the hotel. When she was driving she passed the park, and saw Clark and Chloe, kissing. For some reason she was jealous. She had Lex, who could be better. But what she had with Clark was amazing. She tried to ignore it and drove to the hotel.

Lana: Lex its me open up.

Lex: Coming!

Lana: Sorry it took me so long to get here..

Lex: It's fine. Come in.

Lana: I talked to Clark, he was really upset.

Lex: It's okay, its over. We have each other.

Back at the park the wind was cold and whistling, but Chloe stayed there for Clark. They decided they would go up to Chloe's dorm and hopefully Lana would be gone so they could talk. Clark picked her up and super-sped up to the room. Chloe was still amazed every time that he used his powers. Chloe thought that maybe he would kiss her again, regretting stopping him the first time.

Clark: Chloe you're a true friend, thanks so much for everything.

Chloe: No problem Clark, I know that you would've done the same for me.

Clark: Of course I would.

Clark smiled and she almost melted. She was happy to see him smile and maybe he would just forget Lana tonight and they could be together.

Chloe: Clark if you want you can stay over for the night, I don't think Lana is coming back tonight.

Clark: Thanks Chloe but uh.. Where should I sleep?

Chloe: Well I can sleep in Lana's bed and you can sleep in mine if that's more comfortable.

Clark: No, no, no. You don't have to do that. Who knows what was going on in her bed.

Clark was forcing a smile on his face. Everything that they talked about had to bring up Lana. He just wanted to forget about her for just tonight and have a good time with Chloe. Clark wasn't sure if he was getting feelings for Chloe, but that one kiss felt so good between them and it made him instantly happy. Clark looked Chloe lied next to each other staring at the ceiling.

Clark: Chloe?

Chloe: Yeah?

Clark: I lo.. Good night.

Chloe was disappointed. She knew what he was going to say! Why didn't he just say it. Even if it did just mean as a friend way, she just wanted to hear those words. Chloe decided to go for it. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He began to kiss back and she didn't care if he was grieving, she was happy that they were together. He began to unbutton her shirt, Chloe froze, but she really did love him. She had to do this, so she helped him undress herself, and undressed him. Then Clark stopped for a second.

Clark: Chloe, I love you.

Chloe: I love you too.

Just the words she was looking for. They continued making love, but they heard the door knob turning. They both looked at the door to find out who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clark felt bad that he made love to Chloe. The only reason he did it was because he knew she liked him and what he was about to do later could ruin their friendship. He wanted her to remember them having a fun time.

Clark: Chloe I have to go I'll call you later

Chloe: Clark are you mad at me or something?

Clark: No I just have some stuff to do.

Chloe: Was it something about last night? Because we can try it again.

Clark: Chloe! Drop it..

Chloe: Okay Clark, really what's your problem? One minute we're sleeping together and the next you're trying to get away from me as quickly as you can. Really Clark, I don't know what I saw in you if you're being such a jerk. I actually understand why Lana left you for Lex.

Clark: Chloe I never actually liked you! This was all just for fun and to make Lana jealous!

Chloe: You are a total jerk. I thought Lex was the jerk in smallville, but I guess I was wrong.

Clark put on his jean jacket and left. He didn't plan on it ending that way, but it just happened. He figured there was no chance that they could be friends anymore really, he knew that she hated him. But even though Chloe said all those things, she did still care for him. She just wanted to act tough. Chloe didn't think that she could ever no be friend with Clark because they have been friends for such a long time.

Clark knew what hotel Lex was staying at and when he got there he saw Lex's car. When Lex finally came out of the hotel he looked really mad. Then soon to follow him was Lana, but she was yelling 'Sorry' to him. Clark ducked some bushes so they wouldn't see him. Lex didn't get a chance to hear what Lana said because he drove off so quickly. Clark used his super speed to catch up to him and followed him the whole way back to Smallville. When Clark finally arrived at Lex's mansion, he stopped and just thought to himself. Was he really ready to do what he was planning? He went for it and went right to his doors and barged in to find Lex sitting at his desk.

Lex: Clark? What are you doing here?

Clark: Just wanted to talk to you.

Lex: You do know that we aren't really friends right now right?

He said with a little chuckle at the end.

Clark: Yeah, that's why I'm here.

Lex: I don't really think that we can be friends again.. I'm real busy with campaigning and stuff.

Clark: You mean you're real busy with Lana?

Lex: Clark, we don't need to talk about this, and I can't. I have some work to be finished.

Clark: Well I just wanted to end this relationship the way it should've been ended with along time ago.

Lex had no idea what Clark was talking about or what he was going to do. Clark stood there for a second and reached into his pocket. This was it, he was ready. What he took out was a big surprise for Lex. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad what he pulled out. He just knew how it was going to turn out. He never saw Clark holding one, nor did he ever want to see him with one. But he was ready.

_Im going to try to update this week, but im pretty busy so sorry if it doesn't come right away. I have snow mobile training and a lot of homework. So be patient! _

Sorry it was a short chapter, I didn't have much time to write it. I'll try to make the 7th chapter long. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, I've been really busy this whole week.. It should be easier this week since we only have 2 days of school._

**Chapter 7**

As Clark stared into Lex's eyes ready, he thought about everything they went through. From saving his life, to him researching him. For all the times Clark stuck up for him, and Lex betrayed him. He knew he was for sure ready.

Lex: Clark, what are you doing?

Clark: Giving you what you deserve.

Lex: We can work this out.

Clark: No Lex, we can't this is the only way that our friendship can truly end.

Lex: It doesn't have to end this way. Put the gun down.

Lex was really scared, he didn't want to die, even if Clark was his only true friend in his life. He never imagined dying being shot.. By Clark Kent. Lex had no one to save him this time. But Clark knew he had to do it, Lex betrayed him, and real friends don't do that.

Lex: Clark please! I'm begging you!

Clark: Im don't forgiving you Lex. You've made too many mistakes, but this was it, taking the one girl you knew I loved and was crazy about.

Lex: Clark just listen to me!

Clark: Goodbye Lex.

Clark pulled the trigger, Lex just frozen when he got hit, it pulled him backwards and he fell over landing on the pool table. Clark shot him in the chest and was pretty sure he hit him right in the heart. He stared at Lex's limb body and he heard the guards walking down the hall, entering the room right when Clark super-sped home.

Jonathan: Clark! Back already?

Clark: Yeah.

Jonathan: Are you and Lana done?

Clark: Yeah, but I killed Lex for it.

Jonathan: Haha sure you did Clark.

Clark: No really, I shot him.

Jonathan: What! I know you guys weren't really friends, but...

Right then Jonathan had a heart attack. Clark thought that his father would be one of the people who were actually going to be happy he killed Lex. Clark was ruining everything. He got his dad to the hospital, only to see Lex lying in a bed. He was sure he killed him! But now his dad was paying for the mistake that he made.

Three hours of waiting, the bad news arrived in. Jonathan was dead, and Lex was alive. Clark knew his mom would probably hate him, and who knows what Lex was planning on doing. Then Clark's cell phone rang.

Clark: Hello?

Chloe: I just wanted to make this short, what's going on with Lex? I heard he got shot.

Clark: He's fine now.

Chloe: Did they find out who shot him?

Clark: Me..

Chloe: What! Wait Clark please tell me you didn't!

Clark: Why does it matter? He didn't die okay! My dad is the one who is paying for it, when it should've been Lex!

Chloe: Wait what happened to your dad? How the hell did all of this happen? Did you shoot him too?

Clark: No, I told him I shot Lex and he had a mild heart attack somehow, and the doctor said even if it was the smallest heart attack that he would've died anyways because his heart has been so bad.

Chloe: Im sorry Clark.

She acted like she didn't mean it, so he knew she didn't forgive him yet. Chloe left to go to the hospital and take pictures. Clark was thinking about Lana and realized that he didn't know where she was. He decided he would go to metropolis again and try to find her.

When he got there he first went to the hotel where Lex and Lana had been the night before, but he didn't see her car so he went to her dorm. He saw her sitting in her car, crying. He didn't have the words to say and couldn't think of anything. So he tapped on the window just to see how it would turn out.

Lana: Clark! You scared me!

Clark: Sorry, umm well I got to go.

Lana: Clark no stay! Im sorry, can we just talk?

Clark: About what? You cheating on me?

Lana: Well that and other stuff.

Clark: So why did you do it?

Lana: Well I haven't been seeing you that much because we both have classes and the other day he called me up and said he was in town for awhile. So he took me out to dinner and we just had a good time and one night it just went kind of far and we went back to his hotel and..

Clark: Okay, I know what you did, I don't need the details.

Lana: Well I'm really sorry, and I never should've done it.

Clark: Im sorry too.

Lana: For what?

Clark: Chloe and I, well you know, hooked up yesterday.

Lana: And you were freaking out at me? She's my room mate Clark!

Clark: Well lex was my best friend!

Lana: Yeah Clark, was okay, as in had been.. Not anymore. Why are you so obsessed over him!

Clark was speechless. Why was he so obsessed over Lex when they aren't even friends anymore. Now it looked like him and Lana weren't really friends, same with him and Chloe. He caused his fathers death and was probably going to have to go to jail for shooting Lex. Could his life get any worse? He was sure it couldn't and he hoped it wouldn't.


End file.
